Concrete Angel
by demonlrd66
Summary: song-fic. "Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above"... A seemingly normal girl with a tragic secret.


Hi all! Demonlrd here with _yet another_ depressing X-men songfic. Hot damn... This one isn't written all that well, but I like the story.

I own nothing that isn't mine!!

ENJOY!!

* * *

Concrete Angel

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

"She's _your_ daughter too Karen! You can't put all this on me!"

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

"Goddamnit, Harold! If you hadn't been sleeping around…"

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

"Of _course_ that's what it is! How do I know _you_ weren't sleeping around? Maybe the little creature isn't even mine!"

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

"Enough! This is God punishing us I just know it…"

******

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

The young girl laid her head on the desk, covering her ears. Even from school she could hear them arguing.

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Claiming to have a headache, she pulled her hair more securely around her sensitive ears.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

A friend passed by and patted her shoulder. She smiled and tried not to wince at the throbbing pain.

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Her heart fell at the sound of the bell. As the others ran happily to the cars of their waiting parents, she began the slow walk home.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

She laid her hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she let her mind slip away to a magic place. A place she'd only heard of through whispers and rumors.

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

The Xavier Institute.

_Concrete angel_

"What a disgusting little creature…" he said, looking down at the pale, naked girl and her chalk-white wings. "Get back to you room!" he yelled, kicking her for emphasis.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

In the relative safety of her room, the young girl sobbed. Slowly laying on her pallet, she laid her bloody, broken wings behind her, crying out at the pain of moving.

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

"Did you hear that, Michael?"

"Probably just a cat…"

"Poor thing sounds like it's in pain…"

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

"_Why_ can't we get rid of her, Karen? She's a curse on us all!"

"We can't let the neighbors find out! What would they say?"

"We have a _monster_ in our house. They'd say we did what's right."

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

Pulling herself to her feet, she grabbed the only dress she had, wincing as it slipped over her bruised and broken body.

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

Like every other day, she looked up to the sky, listening for the sound of a plane. They had to come for her. They just _had_ to.

_Concrete angel_

A black car stopped in front of the plain white house.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

She looked up at the man standing over her, and, for the first time, she looked up with eyes full of hope.

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

He'd come for her… Professor Xavier had finally come for her...

_A name is written on a polished rock_

"It's over now, Amelia," he whispered soothingly. "You won't hurt any more."

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

"I had no idea! I swear!"

"You mean she was a _mutant?_"

"You mean Aman- Amar- Ama- that girl in my math class?"

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

The whole of the Xavier Institute stood outside to greet their newest member, bowing their heads as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

"We gotta get faster, Chuck. I'm gettin tired of funerals."

"So am I, Logan… So am I…"

_Concrete angel_

* * *

So yeah. If you just wanna hit that magic review button and tell me what you think...

Thanks

~ Demonlrd


End file.
